One Night with the King
by Pinky1
Summary: This is a re-write of a story I used to have on here, which I ended up deleting for a reason. Yunho was supposed to be cold hearted, but after meeting Jaejoong for the first time his heart skip a beat.
1. Chapter 1

_"You're a disgrace to our family. You're disgusting and disgraceful, you know that right Jaejoong? You're a stupid slut. You're the kind of slut that will spread his legs for anyone, even a dog". Jaejoong's mother yell at him with so much loathing in her voice. 'But, omma...-' "don't you dare ever call me your mother. How could you sleep with your own stepfather? You whore. Are you that desperate to get someone to fuck you, that you'll willing to open your legs to the world? Huh?" as she spat hateful words at Jaejoong, all he could do was let silent tears fall down his face._

 _"Answer me when I'm talking to you whore" she yells again. 'I-I had no choice mother, h-he forced me. He r-r-r-raped me-'. Before Jaejoong know it he was already on the floor. His mother slap him so hard that one of his cheeks was now red._

 _"Liar! You seduce him into fucking you, slut. I bet you liked it when he fucked you countlessly. Did you like it like the little slut you are?" His mother ask. 'No mother I didn't-' *slap*. This time the sound of the slap was so loud that it echo off the walls. "Liar...say you loved it!". 'But I-' the glare he got from his mother made him to shut up right away and rethink his statement. 'I-I loved it' he simply said. Deep down he knows that he didn't like it when his stepfather forced himself on him, but who was he to say that when no one believes him._

 _Except his big brother Jiyong. Jiyong was the only person in the world, who really gives a damn about him. But that all changed when the same thing that is happening to him right now happened to Jiyong. He wanted to follow after Jiyong when their mother kicked him out, but didn't because Jiyong told him not to come alone._

 _"Again with the fake tears?" His mother spat pulling him out of his thoughts. "Tomorrow morning when I wake up, I don't want to see your face" and with that she when up to her room._

 _'What do I do now? Why does this only happen to me? Was the world made just so I can regret ever being born? How could a mother hate her own son so much that she's willing to kick him out? Why God? If there is any God out there, then why?'_

 _All these thoughts was running in his head, but he had no answers for them._

 _'Maybe one day, someone will love me' and with that said he picks up his bags and left the house. Never looking back._

 _'It's all or nothing now'._

 _'I'm coming Jiyong brother. I promise that when I'm rich, I will make sure that everybody who hurt us suffer for it' Jaejoong murmur to himself as he disappear into the dark street._


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Jaejoong's mother threw him out of the house, he's been living on the street and selling his body. From town to town and city to city, as he made his way to Tohoshinki Kingdom. His struggles was hard on the way. Men after men and women after  
women, it seems to not end.

When he finally got to the kingdom, he decided to go look around to find his next meal ticket. Walking around for hours in an unknown place, he came across the finest brothel and decided to go in. Who knows, maybe this could be his chance to get some  
money. Unknown to him, the King of Tohoshinki was going to makes an unexpected appearance. Maybe it would be faith if they met or maybe another tragedy for Jaejoong.

Opening the door to the brothel, he slowly made his way to the bar. He eye the people in the room to see who's the 'wealthy' and who's the 'trash'. He's learned his lesson to never sleep with a person who don't have much money to take care for themselves,  
nonetheless others. He smirk a bit when he notice how deadly the room when, went he first to put on a little show for everyone, he make sure that he sway his hip just right so everyone eyes can follow his ass. And of course it work. Everyone in the  
room was not starting at him with lustful eyes as they drool over him. Men and women was getting ready to jump him at any moment, but he play his cool by just pretending he didn't notice a thing.

When he got to the bar, he asks the bartender, "who's in charge of this place?". The bartender wasn't really in the mood, so he turn around angrily ready to talk 'shit' to Jaejoong. When Jaejoong face came into focus the bartender blushes, he's angry  
now out the door. He couldn't believe that someone as sexy as Jaejoong came to the brothel with on one to calm him as his. Seeing the bartender reaction Jaejoong smirk and cheer in his head 'victory'.

He took a little peak to see if everyone eyes were still on him, and they were.'To what great to length will people go just to sleep with me?' he question himself, but as always he didn't know the answer. People want him just for his body and so they  
never pay attention to his heart, which hurt the most.

"S-sorry what was your question again?" the bartender ask shyly. That was another part of Jaejoong charms that he use to his advantage. People always seems to forget what they were thinking or saying everything he's in a room. "I just wanted to know who  
was in charge of this place" he said and lick his lips, the bartender and everyone in the room lick theirs too. He was just that tempting. "Oh he's in that corner over the" he said and pointed his index finger to a good looking man sitting in the  
left corner of the brothel.

'Thank you. Oh and what's your name?' Jaejoong ask with a almost evil smirk playing at his lips.

"C-Changmin" the bartender said trying his best not to stutter, but he failed. "S-Shim C-Changmin" he stutter out as his face slowly turn red as a tomato.

'Nice to meet you S-Shim C-Changmin. Hope to see you around again' he teases and made his way to the person in the corner.

When he got closer to the person, he notice that they look familiar. Taking few more step he stop, he couldn't believe his own eyes. There in the left corner of the brothel stood his brother with a 'happy andsad' look on his face. As Jaejoong got closer  
and closer, he couldn't contain his emotion any longer so he let the tears that were threatening to come, fall.

"Jiyong is that you? Oh how I've missed y-' he stops in his track when the door to the brothel was violently open.

There in all of his glory stood a man with the deadliest and coldest expression a person could ever wear on his face with lots of soldiers behind him. When Jaejoong and this mystery man eyes met, the world around them change completely. Something was  
in the air, but sadly they didn't know yet.

 _At the start, you were sweetly, naturally attracted to me  
You stepped up to me and told me it would forever be like that  
All the possibilities, opened up Oh~_

Jaejoong couldn't seems to want to tear his eyes away from the mysterious man who just enter the room. Weird part was the man too, seems to be frozen in his spot. They were both lost in each other gaze. The man gaze was so strong for Jaejoong so he broke  
the state first, but he was still affected by it as he began to shiver under it. Unfreezing himself the man slowly mast his way over to Jaejoong. Closer and closer he advances at Jaejoong with a look of lust and thirst in his eyes. He was thirsty  
for something and he wasn't going to leave with out it. As the man got closer, Jaeojoong quickly took some protective steps backwards. This he had learned too. When someone is coming your way with lustful eyes, it's always best to get out of the way.

 _What is love? What! It's now meant by the Red Ocean  
I'm breakin' my rules again, you know it's getting boring  
Even if you're hurt a bit, it's okay Oh~_

Seeing his reaction, the man stop in his foot steps and stare at him as he slowly lick his bottom lip. His predator instinct kicking in.

'He loves it when his prey runs from him'.

Smiling evilly to himself, he told his soldiers to grap Jaejoong. Jaejoong was about to make a run for it, but it was too late. He was caught in his predator net. Walking over to Jaejoong, he gently let his fingers touch Jaejoong skin and said "For once  
I'm going to enjoy myself because I've found something so..." he pauses and thought about what to say next. "Beautiful" he finish. That one word that came out of his mouth, brought a wave of emotion over he and Jaejoong body. Two different people  
from different backgrounds seems to have one thing in common. They both starve for love.

 _You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You can't escape I got you- Under my skin  
You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You're my slave, I got you under my skin_

His body were shaking from what the man call his, but at the same time his heart was dancing on cloud nine. No one has ever called him beautiful without wanted something out of it. 'What do I do know? Should I give myself freely to him, only to be hurt  
again? Or should I just play the lone wolf who just want to survive?' he ask himself. Nonetheless, it was too late because the man had him right where he wanted him. 'Under his skin'.

"Guards bring his" the man turn to leave, but Jaejoong ask his one question. The question that he may soon regret. "Wait...before you take me, please let me at least say goodbye to my brother?' he said hopefully. His eyes shining with hope as he stare  
up into the man eyes. "No, you're mine now" the man growl out at him. Jaejoong stop in his tracks as he look up into the man face and what he saw there causes him to tremble with fear. Fear of the hurt of pain. Fear for the tragedy that had occurred.  
Fear for the terrible memories that still hunts him today. Memories from his past that children shouldn't have experience begin to come back. They were coming back faster and painful. He fell to the cold floor as he begins to cried out in pain. Painful  
memories from his past.

Flashback**

 _"You're mine now Jaejoong, no one will ever save you" his stepfather whisper into his ear as he thrusts his member roughly into Jaejoong. 'No please. Please, I will do anything you want. Please not this' he cry out from how painful his stepfather's thrusts were. "Shut up whore" the man smirk and slaps Jaejoong across the face, drawing blood. "You're mine" he said thrusting over and over into a thirteen years old Jaejoong body. 'Please' he beg, but of course his stepfather didn't stop. This went on over and over again until Jaejoong passes out, but it didn't end there..._

Flashback ends**

 _The piercing stare that burrows into your head  
It's not me, my still chrome heart  
It's the road you chose Oh~_

 _Running through your veins, flowing through you are millions of my crystal  
Finally it has started, the end of my metamorphosis  
Isn't this also love? Oh~_

"Please make it stop" Jaejoong said screaming in agony his body and mind crying out of help. But sadly help was not there, not today. Please, just make it stop' he cry out again as another memory begin to flash in his head.

Flashback**

 _This one was the worst of them all. This one happened when Jaejoong was only five years old. Jaejoong lost his father and not even one month later his mother got remarried. While he and his brother cried about getting their father back, his mother was either in her room having sex with her new 'husband' of her life or going out to party with friends. One day when his brother wasn't home, his stepfather offered to bathe him. Thinking that his stepfather was being nice by offering to bathe him, he quickly agreed._

 _When they got to the bathroom his stepfather eyes changes to something he couldn't figure out, but from what he saw in it he knew that it wasn't good. "What a fine thing, so beautiful and innocent" the man smile evilly as he look Jaejoong from head to toes. Since Jaejoong was only a little kid and couldn't fit anything bigger than two fingers into his ass, his stepfather just fingered him over and over again. But that started to change as he grew up, things got more physical._

Flashback end**

 _You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You can't escape I got you- Under my skin  
You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You're my slave, I got you under my skin_

 _Together with one time's kiss~ The day is fresh- a strong pull  
The second kiss, your heart felt hot and about to explode  
Yeah~ I got you! You know you got it!  
Yeah~ Come on! Come on! I got you- Under my skin_

Jaejoong couldn't stand the pain anymore so he passes out. His body lay on the cold floor lifelessly until Jung Yunho, the King of Tohoshinki Kingdom told his guards to take Jaejoong to his palace.

"Jiyong right?" Yunho ask pointing his finger over to Jiyong who was still frozen in his spot. Never moving an inch. "Yes s-sire" Jiyong answer. He felt ashamed, he's been standing in the back watching the scenes play before his eyes, but since he was  
afraid to speak up he just stood back and watch. He didn't wanted to make life harder for what it was worth, even if it mean not seeing him again. It's always better to let Yunho take what he wants. "Follow along, my brother Seunghyun want to have  
a word with you" Yunho said coldly and not saying a word, Jiyong follow behind.

 _In your dreams I control you with my magic spells  
You're once again yearning .. I got you- Under my skin  
My devils ride, there's no more room for breathing, if that happens  
How will it be to enjoy it now I got you- Under my skin  
You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You can't escape I got you- Under my skin_

 _You want me, You've fallen for me, You're crazy over me  
You're my slave, I got you under my skin._


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the palace, Yunho told his guards to take Jeajoong up to him room. And with that said he turn to Jiyong and ask coldly, "What have you done to my brother?". Shock by the question Jiyong just kept his mouth shut, he didn't wanted to make  
things worst by talking. "Answer me when I speak to you" Yunho yell angrily his voice full of hatred. He just doesn't understand why his brother will drag himself to someone as...as...

"Oh Yunho you're back" Seunghyun greeted his brother cheerfully as he exited his room and came toward his brother in the hall. As he took few steps toward his brother, he notice Jiyong. When their eyes met, it was like fireworks displaying on the Fourth  
of July.

The sparks was still there, but at what cost?

"J-Jiyong" he couldn't believe his eyes. 'Maybe I'm seeing a ghost' Seunghyun thought to himself. After all these years he never thought Jiyong would have shown up when he called him to come. "Jiyong?" he said again. Even though Jiyong was standing in  
front of him, he still couldn't believe what he's seeing.

Without knowing it tears starts to fall from Seunghyun eyes as he look at Jiyong. He regrets everything he did and say to Jiyong, the last time they were together.

Which was two years ago.

"Brother, c-can you please excuse us?" Seunghyun ask Yunho as he try his hardest to avoid his brother cold glare on him. Yunho stand there for few seconds as he sent Jiyong some hateful glare before he left with without saying a word.

Seunghyun waited few minutes for Yunho to be completely out of the room before he turn his full attention to Jiyong. "Jiyong I'm sorry please forgive me" Seunghyun apologize and slowly made his way toward Jiyong. As he was getting closer, Jiyong quickly  
took some steps backward. "Please Jiyong just hear me out ok? I said I was sorry" He beg, but Jiyong didnt give in. He didn't wanted to get hurt again like last time.

"Why should I forgive you? I trusted you! I even told you what happened to me in my past, but you still broke my heart like the others did" Jiyong shouted at his angrily and turn his back to Seunghyun. He was angry and heartbroken like before.

'Why in the hell did I decided to come here anyway?' he ask himself as he started to take his leave.

"Jiyong please don't go. Jiyong, Jiyong I-I love you" Seunghyun said as more tears roll down his cheeks. He shouldn't have listened to his brother, when he told him that Jiyong was just using him for his money. Now he knew that it wasn't true, but who  
was he kidding? It was already too late. "I love you Ji, I really do. Please give me a second chance?" He pleaded with more tears rolling down his face.

He was a fool. A fool in love.

When Jiyong hear that he stood frozen and give it a little though. 'Can he really love me this time? Will we ever be happy together?' he question himself. He couldn't decide what to do so he just lie instead. A lie that that would leave both for them  
brokenhearted again. But he didn't care, not this time because Seunghyun hurt him first.

"I'm sorry Seunghyun, but I don't love you. I never did" he said coldly and ran out the palace. Deep down he his heart he knows he loved Seunghyun, but his fear of getting hurt again was too much. He didn't think he heart can survive another hurt.

The pain was just too much for one to handle.

'I'm really sorry Jaejoong. I'm leaving you behind once again' Jiyong whisper to himself as he stare at the castle one last time.

'Goodbye my love'.

Flashbacks(JixJae mother past)

Growing up in my family household wasn't as easy as you may think, especially when you're the only girl. I was always look at differently. People treated me different because I was a girl. My brother friends was what I hated the most. Every time they  
come over to my house, they act like they own the place. They always give me the look, the look that screams danger. From the beginning I knew the look they were giving me wasn't a good look, but who was I to pay attention to details? After all I  
was just a teenager.

A teenager girl who has enough hormones to deal with.

One day my brother brought his friends home and I didn't like it. For some reason I got the leaving like something terrible was going to happen. Everything was going well, until my mother ask my brother to run some errands for her. Taking this as a cue  
to leave, I headed for my room only to be stop by someone grabbing my left hand.

"So Seo-Jin...do you want to play a game with us?" one of them smirk evilly at me. 'Scary' I thought. "No thank you" I quickly said as I break away from his hold and head for my home again. I didn't get the chance to go any further when other boy grab  
both for my hands a spin me to the wall.

'Danger'.

"You're not going anywhere" one of them said angrily. "Please let me go" I beg, but it didn't work. I try calling out to my mother, but one of them put their hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. "Hmm...hmm" I try screaming, but only murmuring sound  
was coming out. I fought for my life to be release, but I wasn't strong enough. I was young and wasn't that strong, so how was I suppose to fight three grown teenagers?

"Oh no you're not going anywhere, you're going to play with us like it or not" one of them spat out angrily at me. 'I should be the one getting angry you bastard. I'm the one getting molest here not you', I wanted to scream at them, but I couldn't speak  
because of the hand covering my mouth.

Thirty years later and I still can't put into words what happened that day. Thinking back to those days always scar me. That thirty minutes my brother wasn't home and my mother was in the kitchen trying to cook up something to eat was one of the worst  
moment of my life.

I told my brother what his friends had done to me, but as always he brush it aside by saying 'no one like a lying' or 'they're my friends, they wouldn't do something like that'. I try telling my mother too, but she also said 'they're boys, I think they  
were just playing around' or 'it was probably your imagination'.

Imagination my ass. My life will never be the same again because of what they did to me.

It wasn't the first or the last time I was repeated molested by my brother friends. That's way I lashed out at my sons when they told me what had happened to them. I was reminded of my past and because of that, I when into shock and shouted terrible words  
out them. I didn't mean it at all, but when I woke up the next day, they were gone. I lost my Jiyong and just like that, I lost my little Jaejoong. I guess after all these years I took after the one thing I hated the most. My mother bad listening  
skills. Now it's too late...my boys are gone and I'm left all alone.

*Flashbacks ends*

"B-brother?" Jaejoong call as he open his eyes slowly. He was happy to be reunited with his brother after all these years, but he didn't know where he was. When he was fully up he find himself in a big and beautiful room. The room was painted with a beautiful  
shades of yellow. In the corner was a big limb which made the yellow color painted room to look like gold when the light was turn on. "I'm not your brother" Yunho said trying so hard not to sound angry or give the wrong impression to Jaejoong. 'Who  
popped his bubbles' thought Jaejoong. "Where am I and where is my brother?" Jeajoong demanded as he quickly got out of bed and walked over to where Yunho sat.

"Don't worry your brother is...f-fine" lie Yunho. Of course Jaejoong brother wasn't fine, but what was he suppose to say?. Seunghyun had told him about what had happened between them. He was happy that Jiyong had left because now he can fine his brother  
someone decent to marry.

"Really?" Jaejoong ask hopefully and Yunho was speechless for a second as he admire how cute Jaejoong look.

'Damn how can someone look so damn cute without even trying?" Yunho ask himself as his heart begin to skip a beat little by little.

'Is this what true love really feels like?'

"Yes, I give you my word. Y-your brother is fine" Yunho lie once again.

Lying seems to be the only thing he could do for Jaejoong right now.

I shouldn't have left like that, maybe I should have given Seunghyun a second chance. Now what was I going to do? I know my heart belong to him . I know that I'm his and he's my forever, but the way I left like that. Will he still love me again when I  
decides to go back and give him another chance? I know his brother hates me, but will he ever accept that I love his brother and Not just because he's rich. I'm not a gold digger who's looking for money. Am I even good enough for Seunghyun?

All these questions were flooding into Jiyong's mind, but he didn't have any answers to them.

Not yet anyway.

'Only time will tell when I decides to go back, but not yet. When all is right I will show up again, but not today'.


End file.
